The Queen
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Un alma del pasado regresa en la forma de una de las sucesoras al trono. Las tres hijas de Kovu y Kiara serán sometidas a grandes aventuras y predicciones peligrosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Lion King es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Pictures.**

**The Queen**

Tres siluetas se podían apreciar jugueteando en La Roca del Rey pequeñas y menudas mientras el sol salía por el horizonte tiñendo de dorado las planicies africanas, mientras estas tres siluetas jugaban desde dentro de la roca emergía la figura de un león de melena rojiza quien se acercó a las tres bolas de pelo que se habían despertado antes del amanecer.

— ¡Leiza! — grito una pequeña cría hembra de león su pelaje era claro color crema sus ojos azules como el claro cielo del norte, parecía ser la más pequeña de las tres, se le abalanzo a su hermana jugando a las luchas— ¡Te venceré!

— ¡Niara no espera! — Leiza era una pequeña de pelaje más oscuro de color café e iris rojos como los de su madre Kiara aunque guardase cierto parecido con su abuela paterna Zira.

Ninguna de las dos se percató del león que se aproximaba a ellas. Cuando voltearon en medio de su júbilo pegaron un grito de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacen despiertas tan temprano? — les sonrió amablemente un ya entrado en años Simba quien tomaba a ambas cachorras con sus patas para saludarlas con una lamida.

— ¡Abuelito! — gritaron ambas cachorras a lo que Simba buscaba con la mirada a la tercera figura que vio en derredor.

—Buenos días querido abuelo— escucho tras de sí una última voz femenina y joven allí aun oculta por las sombras estaba una cachorra de león de pelaje rojizo y ojos verde toxico de perfil afilado para su edad y mirada penetrante.

—Kennya— dijo Simba viéndola acercarse, de sus tres nietas Kennya era la más discreta, mejor portada y educada aunque le gustara demasiado el sarcasmo al momento de hablar— ¿Me podrías decir que hacen despiertas a estas horas?

—Es mi culpa abuelito— dijo dulce y tristemente Niara poniéndose entre sus patas— Quería ver el sol salir para contemplar el reino.

—Sí y nos despertó en el proceso— articulo Leiza la mayor de las tres muy divertida con su comentario— Tuvimos que salir para que no se metiera en problemas.

La aludida se sintió apenada con ese comentario. Al ser la última en nacer le provocaba a sus hermanas el instinto de sobreprotegerla.

— ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! — grito desde las patas de su abuelo mientras hacía pucheros, las otras dos solo atinaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Simba estaba orgulloso de sus nietas cada una tenia habilidades únicas que las hacían princesas ejemplares aún no estaba decidido cuando se anunciaría a la que sería la heredera al trono, Rafiki les había aconsejado esperar hasta que cumplieran un año de edad y fueran lo suficientemente independientes y maduras.

¿Qué podía decir de sus nietas que apenas tenían tres meses de edad?

Leiza, la mayor: Desempeñaba el papel de hermana mayor y resultaba ser una aprendiz de reina ejemplar, ya conocía lo largo y ancho de las tierras del reino y había memorizado las fronteras, conocía a cada animal y su comportamiento en sociedad era digno de una matriarca a pesar de su corta edad, a pesar de su parecido y parentesco con Zira tenía el carácter de Nala y Kiara era muy dulce y preocupada.

Kennya, la mediana por otra parte a pesar de tener las mismas aptitudes de su hermana mayor era solitaria y estaba demostrando ser excelente en la caza tres meses es la edad aproximada para aprender a cazar y ella asombrosamente había logrado cegarle la vida a una cría de antílope más grande que ella en el primer intento de cacería era muy inteligente y sagaz pero acida al contacto algo que Simba nunca pasaba por alto.

Niara, que decir de la menor un carácter dulce y debilidad por los más pequeños era sumamente hermosa y ayudaba ocasionalmente a las nodrizas, sin duda sería una en el futuro.

—Querido abuelo nuestro padre dijo que el día de hoy ambos irían a ver al Shaman Rafiki en busca de consejo— Kennya se acercaba a su flanco derecho saliendo al fin de las sombras— ¿Problemas estadales? O ¿Simple asesoramiento político-esotérico abuelo?

—Kennya— le reto Leiza por el tono insinuante que tenía con Simba— Los asuntos de papa y el abuelo Simba no son aun de nuestra incumbencia— la vio firme— Ya díselo.

— ¿Decirme que? — Pregunto Simba algo shokeado por el tono que usaba la menor— ¿Kennya?

—Quiero ir con ustedes— dijo finalmente sonriéndole a su abuelo filudamente y con un interés entre infantil y adulto en la mirada.

—Kennya ya lo hemos discutido, el árbol de Rafiki está muy lejos de la Roca del Rey y…

—Sí, sí. Es peligroso— dijo esta e hizo el amago de reírse— ¿Los asuntos de Estado son tan prejuicioso e innobles que se tienen que discutir fuera del reino querido abuelo? ¿Por qué no viene el consejo hasta nuestro haber?

Simba entrecerró los ojos un momento y finalmente, las mando a la cueva de nueva cuenta, Kennya siempre se estaba entrometiendo en lo que correspondía a asuntos de adultos. No porque le interesara el trono, pues nunca había dado señales de querer poseerlo algún día, le gustaba más el ir de cacería y nadie ponía en duda el hecho de que sería la líder de las cazadoras cuando el momento llegara. Pero había otros aspectos de su nieta que eran inquietantes más que nada la fijación por él.

Desde el día que nacieron las tres Kovu y Kiara habían puesto el grito al cielo cuando una recién nacida Kennya de solo unas horas de edad había dado sus primeros y torpes pasos en la dirección de su abuelo sin mediar distancias y se había lastimado una pata, pero su accionar estaba movido por un brillo en sus ojos, uno desconocido y que pasó desapercibido por todos excepto por él.

Era un brillo de demencia y alegría. Mesclado a la vez con furia ¿Desdén y burla? Pero eso era imposible de una recién nacida atribuyo esa escena a los nervios de ser abuelo y había quedado en un recoveco de su memoria.

A Simba aun le quedaban unos años de reinado mientras podía envejecer viendo a sus nietas crecer y entrenando a Kovu para cuando el momento llegara darle el título de rey, no obstante su nieta estaba siempre metida en sus asuntos reales aunque ella repitiese que solo era por morbo y no por interés real en ser la reina. Todos asumían que Leiza sucedería en el trono a Kovu algún día, ya que Niara era muy despistada y tampoco tenía interés en el trono y si lo tenía era solo como princesa, Kennya era un soberano misterio puede que pudiese darle órdenes a las otras leonas y salirse con la suya pero no mostraba apego al título.

Cuando Kovu estuvo despierto y listo ambos fueron al árbol de Rafiki, el verdadero motivo era que al madurar tan rápido las pequeñas puede que necesitasen consejo anticipado sobre a quién escoger como futura reina. Lo que no esperaban encontrar al llegar al árbol del Shaman fue a un babuino negro muy interesado en las pictografías de Rafiki que les daba la espalda sin saber de su existencia.

—Este…— comenzó Kovu y el extraño babuino volteo apresuradamente y los vio de pies a cabeza y paso a saltarle encima a Simba cuando parpadearon.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y tú quién…?

—Aarif— dijo mientras contaba los pelos de la cola de Simba y arrancaba un par.

— ¡AU!

—Oye ¿Quién eres? — Kovu al parecer tenía mala audición según el extraño simio.

—…Aarif— repitió inmutable aunque algo molesto de repetir cosas obvias— El Maestro Rafiki volverá en breve yo los atenderé mientras tanto.

— ¿Maestro? — preguntaron a la vez ambos leones.

El babuino negro solo veía los pelos que le había arrancado a Simba con suma fascinación. Cuando los encaro los dos lo veían muy raro.

—Si— vocifero alegre y burlonamente aunque su tono y aura eran sombríos como su pelaje— Soy el prospecto a Shaman y aprendiz del Maestro Rafiki— dijo seriamente— Y ustedes vinieron a obtener consejo de mi Maestro sobra la futura sucesora del reino.

— ¿Cómo lo…?— quiso inquirir Simba pero el babuino negro le hizo un ademan de ''espera'' con la mano calmadamente.

—También…vino a concertar sus inquietudes sobre una de sus nietas su majestad.

Simba estaba perplejo Kovu lo miro raro como preguntándose de que estaba hablando ese babuino ¿Pasaba algo con una de sus hijas? Tenía que saber la respuesta.

—Oh veo que ya conocieron a Aarif— una bonachona voz de acento swahili se dejó escuchar mientras un Animado Rafiki se asomaba por entre las hojas de su gran árbol— ¿Qué se les ofrece sus majestades? — su sonrisa imperturbable se dejó notar y es que el sabio simio no dejaba de lado su perfil burlesco de simio.

—El rey Simba tiene dudas sobre su reino, la siguiente heredera al trono y sobre una de ellas en particular— respondió frio y calculador el babuino negro a lo que los leones presentes lo miraron feo.

— ¿A si? — Pregunto Rafiki— Aarif, los consultaste sin permiso ¿No? — lo vio como reprochando su actitud.

—Están vibrando muy alto sus auras y pensamientos como para no sentirlas Maestro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — espeto Kovu muy inquieto y oteando todo a su alrededor.

—Oh cierto— Rafiki comenzó— Aarif fue elegido como mi sucesor en la tribu por poseer dones especiales y es un médium nato— se presentó orgulloso el viejo simio— Probablemente ya sabe las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos.

—Si eso quería preguntar— Dijo Kovu algo molesto— Simba ¿Qué sucede con mis hijas? — lo vio inquisidor y bastante turbado.

—Pues…— iba a responder cuando Aarif volvió a abrir la boca sin permiso.

—Veo una pequeña cachorra de pelaje rojizo y ojos verdes y tiene un aura vieja y trascendental probablemente es la reencarnación de algún miembro pasado de la familia real— todos se le quedaron viendo— A estado sintiendo algo raro y familiar con respecto a su nieta ¿No su alteza? — dijo orgulloso y algo burlón.

— ¿Está hablando de Kennya? — Kovu estaba perplejo— ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Oigan, oigan si Aarif dio con ese diagnóstico de la situación probablemente tenga bases bien fundamentadas. Tenemos que consultar con los ancestros— cuando Rafiki sentencio eso los dos leones el otro babuino presente tuvieron distintas reacciones.

Solo los ancestros sabían que pasaba con la joven Kennya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **** The Lion King es propiedad de Disney Animation Pictures.**

**The Queen**

El sol dorado salía tiñendo de naranja el cielo ensangrentado, las creaturas del Serengueti despertaban del largo sueño de la fría noche anterior, había llovido a cantaros y los ríos se habían desbordado, creaturas separadas de sus manadas y crías indefensas al ojo del depredador. Un grupo de leonas aguardaba tras la hierba mojada había un puñado de gacelas pastando lejos de su manada gracias al cuasi diluvio.

—Aguarden…— dijo la líder de las cazadoras una leona de pelaje rojizo y ojos verde toxico, tendría un año a lo mucho, mientras que las mas experimentadas la veían con admiración— YA.

El grupo de leonas se abalanzo contra sus presas tres crías y cinco adultos, gracias al lodo se atascaban sus cascos en la tierra mojada pero para las leonas era un terreno más fácil de manejar. Las atraparon a todas y estaban de vuelta hacia la roca del rey.

Una vez ahí las nodrizas vieron con regocijo la gran cantidad de comida. Una leona con pelaje color crema y ojos azul claro se acercó a la líder sin mucho disimulo.

— ¡Kennya! ¡Te luciste esta vez! — Niara era muy efusiva cuando su hermana mayor traía la comida a casa— Esta semana no has bajado de cinco presas.

Kennya rodo los ojos y vio a Niara como si fuera una cachorra todavía, le alboroto el pelaje con una lamida y se precipito a la roca del rey con un muslo robado de la cacería de esa mañana. Niara la vio con tristeza.

— ¿No comerás hoy con nosotras tampoco? — dijo tristemente y viéndola marchar, si parecido con su abuela Nala era elocuente en cuanto a la preocupación por sus parientes.

—No— dijo con una sonrisa filuda— Mas tarde quizá— espeto con voz inquietante y desapareció de la vista de la manada.

Un león de melena rojiza se apareció, Simba vio a Kennya irse muy campante y negó con frustración. Desde que esa leona había cumplido los cinco meses había adoptado la cueva que antes le perteneciera a su tío bisabuelo Scar, era muy solitaria y pocas veces se le veía comiendo con el grupo, la única vez que se les unía era para cazar ya que siendo la líder era su deber.

—No va a dejar esa aptitud ¿Verdad? — dijo al aire.

—Lo dudo abuelo— le contesto Leiza, su pelaje estaba color marrón como el de Kovu, tenía las facciones de Zira y los ojos de Kiara, era una combinación peculiar— Sabes que le gusta estar sola.

Leiza era por dominancia la más diplomática de las leonas, su madre Kiara estaba orgullosa, siendo ya reina y Kovu rey tenían que escoger a la heredera, Simba había cedido al trono cuando vio a su vejez aproximarse, el prefería ver crecer a su familia, como se pronosticó: Niara abdico a la corona antes de elegir a la sucesora, ella no ambicionaba ser reina le bastaba con ser princesa y ayudar con las crías.

La decisión sería tomaba entre Leiza y Kennya, todo el mundo estaba expectante ante ese escenario tan polémico, pero todos apuntaban a Leiza como futura heredera a la corona.

Era la más preparada, tenía porte de líder, se conocía el Serengueti mejor que sus antecesores y tenía buenas relaciones con grupos de leones fuera del territorio. Sin duda la princesa ideal, siempre había mostrado interés en aprender más que sus hermanas.

Lejos de allí en la antigua cueva de Scar, Kennya degustaba su desayuno aspirando la soledad del ambiente.

—Toc, toc. ¿Puedo pasar? — se asomó por la entrada de roca una Kiara mucho más adulta y más hermosa cabía destacar.

Kennya la vio por el rabillo de los ojos y siguió comiendo.

—Adelante madre— dijo sin mucha ceremonia.

—Hace un hermoso día afuera ¿Segura no quieres salir a comer con los demás? — Kiara era muy persuasiva y una madre muy comprensiva, pero a veces le preocupaba esa lejanía de su hija mediana.

Kennya no le presto demasiada atención a la pregunta cotidiana de todos los días.

—Ya acabe madre, estoy llena— se hecho a lo largo y ancho de su figura reposando el estómago— Creo que dormiré una siesta— dijo con su sonrisa afable y filuda hacia su madre.

—Eh, bueno está bien— le miro por última vez antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones e irse— ¿Para el almuerzo iras?

—Cuando lo cacemos puede ser— dijo más que todo para deshacerse de su madre que solo intentaba más integración de su parte a la manada.

Kiara se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar, en la punta de la roca del rey se encontraba Kovu viendo hacia las planicies que eran de su territorio, veía el sol en lo alto y apenas sintió la presencia de su esposa se giró a verla.

—No lograste convencerla ¿Verdad? — dijo en un tono muy cansado— Debería hablar yo con ella— espeto para ser detenido por Vitani que venía subiendo la colina.

—Si la fuerzas te saldrá con garras y colmillos Kovu— le dijo, Vitani había sido la líder de las cazadoras hasta que Kennya se manifestó al año de edad, ahora era su segunda al mando, eran muy unidas casi como hermanas por esa razón era la que más la conocía incluso mas que sus hermanas biológicas— Deberías dejarla ser.

— ¿Es una broma? — Articulo ya harto— Siempre es lo mismo, alejada de la manada, siempre aproximándose a las lejanías y a los cementerios de animales con carroñeros ¡Lo que falta es que se junte con las hienas si vuelven al territorio del cementerio de elefantes! — dijo a lo alto y algunas leonas se giraron a verlo y parpadearon entre sí.

—Vamos Kovu no seas paranoico, ella no es Scar— le dijo su hermana para alejarse con su cachorra, así es Vitani había tenido dos cachorras la mayor ya era cazadora y la menor aun la amamantaba.

…

Más tarde ese día Kennya salía escurridiza por entre los matorrales, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, tenía un gran trozo de gacela en la boca, dibujo una sonrisa en sus colmillos incrustados en la carne y comenzó a caminar rozagante entre la maleza. Paso una hora para llegar a su lugar favorito en las lejanías.

Cuando hubo llegado lo dejo en el suelo, un par de buitres y dos hienas se aparecieron por detrás de los termiteros y de las nubes grises.

—Hola muchachos, llego la comida— dijo muy sonriente a las dos hienas y los tres buitres.

— ¡Je! ¡Kenji! Siempre podemos contar con nuestra _princesa del desierto_— dijo una hiena era un hembra y un macho.

—Vamos Aamira, sabes que no es molestia— dijo viendo al macho dudar en acercarse— ¿Sucede algo Aakif? — lo miro contrariada y alzando una ceja.

— ¿No te siguieron? — Pregunto muerto de miedo— La última vez casi nos atrapa tu abuelo, el viejo rey Simba es aterrador…

Kennya río ante eso.

—Si mi abuelo me llega a descubrir no podrá conmigo en una pelea, ya antes he corrido machos del territorio yo sola, además el ya no autoridad aquí— rio un poco por lo bajo.

—Esos dices pero si tu padre se entera…— comenzó Abaan un buitre joven amigo de Kennya desde que esta rescato a este cuando se cayó del nido junto a su hermano Aagil, que también compartía la misma opinión— Je eso si lo quiero ver.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado, tememos por ti— hablo Aagil, comiendo un poco de carne fresca, la cual solo podían conseguir mediante la leona que tenían enfrente.

— ¿Qué hará mi padre? — dijo arrancando un pedazo de piel y tragándosela de tajo— ¿Desterrarme? Eso es mejor que vivir en esa roca— dijo echándose en el suelo agrietado.

Siempre de pequeña era obligada a seguir las reglas de la manada a acostumbrarse a leyes que no le parecían y a cada rato invadían su espacio personal con sandeces como les decía ella.

Era quizás muy independiente y eso no le agradaba a su abuelo ni a su padre, su madre siempre estaba entrometiéndose en su vida privada, sus hermanas siempre la veían con reprobación y su abuela era la única que no emitía juicio pero cuando lo hacía era peor que el mismo Simba.

Aunque en el fondo había algo que la ataba a la roca del rey algo que no le permitía hacer su vida….era rencor un rencor que no sabía de donde venía, era indiferente con esa sensación siempre lo era pero cuando hacia ciertas cosas o ciertos gestos veía como su abuelo se perdía en sus recuerdos y la miraba con desdén uno muy bien disimulado.

Siempre le tuvo demasiado afecto, primero creyó que era admiración, luego paso a un sentimiento de posesión y ahora solo lo odiaba, algo en ella le hacía verlo como un viejo enemigo. No sabía de dónde venían esas emociones.

…

— ¿Simba? — Kovu entro a la cueva principal de la roca del rey, donde el antiguo monarca yacía tomando su siesta— Perdona que te interrumpa pero…

—Si ya se, tranquilo Kovu— Simba se levantó y bostezo como nunca en esa mañana— Ya se acerca la fecha.

Kovu bajo la cabeza apesumbrado.

—La chicas ya tienen un año, pronto habrá que anunciar a la heredera a la corona…y desde que fuimos con Rafiki…no se Simba estoy confundido.

—Lo sé yo también— desde que Aarif había emitido juicio con respecto a Kennya habían quedado petrificados. Las tres eran reencarnaciones de miembros de la familia real.

Leiza lo era del rey Ahadi el abuelo de Simba.

Niara de la reina Urú abuela de Simba y tía de Nala.

Y Kennya…de Taka. Hermano del rey Mufasa. Scar. Una disputa se venía sobre el trono y lo peor era que la balanza se inclinaba hacia una guerra de poder como en antaño, quizás nacería odio entre las hermanas, quizá habría separación entre las leonas.

Todo era posible.

Kennya estaba tras las paredes de roca de la cueva principal había escuchado todo y de repente un aura de odio la cubrió.

Se alejó de allí para no regresar hasta la noche. Tenía mucho en que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The Lion King Es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Pictures.**_

**N/A: Tuve un bloqueo con varias historias. Está incluida no hay más explicaciones.**

**The Queen**

…

Luego de escuchar a su abuelo y a su padre hablar casi a escondidas sobre la futura sucesora al trono: Kennya había decidido ir a su cueva a tomar una siesta…solo para evitar lanzarle un zarpazo a la yugular al antiguo monarca y al actual. Importándole bien poco que fueran parientes. Simplemente era desquiciante lo que en ella crecía. Y no entendía bien que era aún, solo que siempre estuvo con ella, desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos.

El día de su nacimiento, ella lo recordaba claramente. Algo que no suele suceder, pero con ella las cosas que no suelen suceder eran normales. Recordaba sentirse ella y no serlo al mismo tiempo. Escucho los gorgojeos de una recién nacida Leiza y como su madre lamia la placenta que aun cubría a Niara, pero al momento de abrir los ojos verde toxico. Una extraña fuerza la invadió, todos en la Cueva Real eran borrosos, solo una figura no lo era. Su abuelo.

Él fue el primer león que vio con claridad con solo minutos de vida y por alguna razón quiso echarse a reír como maniática, aunque ella no supiera hacerlo en ese instante, algo le decía que tenía que ir hacia él y gritarle que había vuelto.

¿Vuelto? ¿Cómo había vuelto si acababa de nacer? Ese fue su primer pensamiento…aun no lo entendía con claridad. Luego de intentar dar muy torpes pasos hacia Simba y caerse en el proceso fue que su conciencia de recién nacida al fin tomo el control. Comenzó a llorar y a preguntarse dónde estaba, luego sintió como su madre la tomaba del cogote con rapidez y lamia sus lágrimas y su pata herida desesperadamente. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa impertinencia, mejor era dormir y olvidarse de lo ocurrido ¿No? Pero la Princesa Kennya no espero tener una abismal pesadilla que sería la luz que iluminaria las sombras de sus pensamientos y constantes cuestionamientos.

Se vio a sí misma en la punta de la Roca del Rey, esta estaba en llamas, había fuego abrasador en todas partes, era de noche y las llamaradas hacían parecer que el ocaso mismo se los estaba tragando. A sus patas estaba Simba, su abuelo. Colgando de la punta de la roca intentando subir clavando las garras en la roca maciza para evitar caer a la boca de lobo hecha de fuego que lo esperaba abajo. Una muerte horrible sin dudas.

―_Vaya, vaya ¿Pero dónde he visto esto antes?_ ― se sintió completamente rara, había hablado. Pero no era su voz, esta era obviamente masculina, áspera, gruesa y llena de altanería, soberbia y una burlonería que si admitía era suya igual a todo lo anterior…pero nunca había tenido un tono tan cruel, a pesar de estar confundida, estaba totalmente calmada― _¡Ahh! ¡Ya recuerdo! Así se veía tu padre justo antes de morir_…― ¿Padre? ¿El padre de Simba? ¿Ella misma se estaba refiriendo al bisabuelo Mufasa? ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Ella nunca lo conoció! De repente sintió como sacaba sus zarpas de sus escondites y las clavaba sin piedad en la carne de las patas de su abuelo…sintió un placer morboso al hacerlo y no entendía porque. En esa posición noto como mechones de una melena negra como la obsidiana bailaban a su lado con la brisa llena de cenizas y olor a azufre ¿Tenia melena? ¡Eso era imposible! ¿O no…?― _Y aquí va mi pequeño secreto_…― se acercó a las orejas arqueadas de su abuelo, quien lucía realmente joven. Quizá tuviera unos cuatro años de edad apenas. También se veía mortalmente asustado e intimidado por ella― _YO…LO MATE…_― había confesado, se sintió tan bien, un fulgor tan excitante le lleno…pero no entendía ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Pronto el rugido bestial de su abuelo se escuchó y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde logro trepar, la embistió y clavo su zarpa en su yugular dejándola apresada en el suelo.

― _**¡ASESINOO!**_ ― Su abuelo le había gritado lleno de odio, furia y rencor ¿Asesino? ¡¿Qué ocurría?!

― ¡AAAAAH! ― Kennya despertó del sueño con el pelaje perlado en sudor y pegado a su piel. Vio a todos lados y por la poca luz que se filtraba por entre las rocas pudo notar que apenas estaba anocheciendo. Luego de respirar y calmarse comprendió todo en menos de un instante― Ese… ¿Era el tío bisabuelo Scar? ― se preguntó a su misma incorporándose, es decir ella sabía la historia de cómo había muerto el bisabuelo Mufasa…asesinado a manos de su hermano menor. El Príncipe Segundo Scar…en el sueño ella había confesado haberlo matado y vio a su abuelo gritarle que era una asesina…bueno a él…que era una asesino…pero ― ¡¿Por qué carajo yo estaba en el pellejo de Scar?! ― se envalentono tomando su carácter de siempre. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía a quién írselas a pedir…pero primero necesitaba una ducha. Algo que odiaba con creces era sentirse sucia de cualquier forma existente.

Salió de la cueva y paso a todas las leonas que estaban preparando a sus cachorros para dormir dándoles una última acicalada. Paso de largo a su tía Vitani sin si quiera reparar en ella. La leona de pelaje rojizo llego más rápido que inmediatamente a la laguna que estaba a unos metros fuera de la Roca del Rey y se metió de lleno al agua de un salto. Duro varios segundos bajo el agua fría y luego salió, sintiéndose algo mejor, comenzó a tallarse para quitarse la horrible sensación del sudor sobre ella mientras mascullaba improperios para con toda África.

― ¿Tomando un baño antes de dormir? ― La voz de Vitani la saco de su letanía de injurias mal dirigidas y la vio de reojo. No la había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que alguien de seguro la seguiría a entrometerse en sus asuntos como siempre. Pero al ver que era su tía suavizo el gesto y hasta sonrió de medio lado. A las patas de la leona mayor pudo ver como su pequeña prima de solo un mes de edad la veía muy curiosa. Su nombre era Shaira. Había heredado los mismos ojos amatista de su madre, pero tenía el pelaje albino de su padre, este fue padre de las dos hijas de Vitani, se llamaba Sharik y no tenían idea de si volverían a verlo pronto por las tierras del reino. Después de todo un león macho errante siempre era despreciado de las manadas y al haber nacido con albinismo era un proscrito total, cosa por la cual Vitani se había enamorado de él. Si alguien conocía lo que era ser un marginado era ella y también su padre Kovu, por esto él abogo por Sharik cuando Simba se enteró de que había preñado a Vitani. No porque quisiera a la leona de ojos amatista como concubina, jamás tuvo amoríos con otra que no fuera su abuela Nala, sino que la consideraba casi una hija y un patán bueno para nada se había aprovechado de ella…según él. Su prima Johari era otro cuento tenía casi su misma edad. Solo era mayor que las princesas por tres meses. Ella había heredado el color crema de su tía Vitani en el pelaje pero tenía los ojos negros y penetrantes de Sharik y su endemoniado mal carácter también, en cambio Shaira era una dulzura total.

― Algo así hermana― a pesar de ser su tía, siempre la trataba como una hermana y cuando estaban solas le llamaba por ese título también. Kennya sonrió a su primita que estaba moviendo la cola con muchas ganas de jugar― ¿Qué sucede bola de pelos? ― perfilo una afilada sonrisa― ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? ― Se rio de ella y la cachorrita hizo un puchero e intento lanzarse al agua a corretear a Kennya pero su madre la detuvo agarrándola del cogote con las fauces.

―No tientes a Shaira a estas horas…le acabo de dar su baño― Vitani la reto pero a modo de complicidad― ¡Sabes cómo le cuesta mantenerse limpia!

― ¡Déjala ser! Divertirse no es malo…― le sonrió muy entretenida la leona de pelaje rojizo, Vitani descompuso el gesto.

―Luego me pregunto porque Johari es tan rebelde…tú fuiste la mala influencia desde que comenzaron a jugar juntas…― ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos.

― ¡Hmp! ¿No debió ser al revés? Ella estaba aprendiendo a cazar cuando yo nací― se rio muy pedante la leona más joven― Aunque gracias por el halago…

―De nada― le dijo Vitani de vuelta sonriéndole― ¿Qué te sucede ahora? Digo…Niara se puso a llorar con otro de sus dramas de que la ignoras adrede cuando pasaste más rápido que una gacela entre el grupo de las nodrizas…― Kennya se manoteo la cara con una pata.

― ¿Algún día madurara? ¡Y digo! ¿Por qué no espera a que un macho la preñe para que se la pase con ustedes?

― ¡Kennya! ― Ahora si la reto― Primero: Kovu juro matar al primer macho que viera respirando en la misma dirección que ustedes tres hasta que cumplieran los cuatro años como mínimo. Segundo: Sabes que Niara es muy sensible…― dijo tragando duro no creyéndose ese argumento…en serio que su sobrina menor era una total reina del drama― Y tercero pero no menos importante: ¿Me responderás?

―Te responderé la pregunta con otra pregunta hermana― la miro bastante decidida― ¿Llegaste a conocer a mi tío bisabuelo? ― Vitani agrando los ojos con espanto y repelús ante esa pregunta.

― ¿Qué si llegue a conocer a Scar? ― parpadeo incrédula y bastante seria― ¿A qué viene eso?

―Responde― Kennya la había destronado como líder de las cazadoras por algo. Y eso era su autoritarismo natural y subyugante mirada y carácter. Vitani gruño mucho antes de hablar.

―Lo recuerdo vagamente…sabes que pase toda mi juventud intentando vengarlo siguiendo a ciegas las ordenes de mi madre…

― ¡Hmp! Seguir ordenes de padres…me suena a estupidez crónica― Kennya era libre de hablar lo más despectiva que quisiera con su tía sobre todo y todos y nunca media su lengua.

― ¿Por qué ese interés repentino en…él? ― por algún motivo cuando la leona de melena rojiza escucho ese ''él'' lleno de asco algo dentro de ella se llenó de ira pero la aplaco de inmediato.

―Por él es que me desperté…― respondió secamente y luego de sacudirse toda el agua de encima salió a tierra seca dispuesta a ir al Baobab de Rafiki― ¿Mi padre y mi…abuelo ya regresaron de donde el Shaman Rafiki no es así? ― al ver la expresión de muda sorpresa de Vitani sonrió bastante divertida― Tomare ese obvio ''Si'' como un…si, hermana te agradecería mucho que no le dijeras a nadie sobre esta conversación…más tarde te diré todo lo que quieras…― giro sobre sus patas y dio marcha lejos de su tía.

― ¡¿A dónde vas a estas horas?! ― como buena adulta responsable al menos quería saber a dónde iba esa niña irreverente.

―No te impoooortaaaaaa….― canturreo burlona la menor mientras se alejaba muy campante y Vitani la aniquilaba con la mirada.

― ¡Estúpida!

― ¡Graciaaaas! ― se escuchó la voz de Kennya desde la llanura ya sumida en penumbras.

**Baobab de Rafiki.**

―Sigo pensando que fue MUY mala idea pedirle consejo a los Reyes del Pasado sobre esto: Maestro― Aarif estaba apoyado de mala gana en el tronco mirando de manera despectiva a su mentor, el viejo Shaman se giró a verlo bastante ofendido por ese comentario.

― ¡Aarif! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuides esa lengua al referirte a espíritus más sabios que tú? ― Al babuino mayor estaba que le cobraba vida una vena en la frente. Solamente su discípulo tenía el poder sobrenatural de hacer rabiar al viejo Rafiki.

―Unas trecientas cuarenta y ocho desde que me tiene de aprendiz. Pero no es el punto Maestro, el punto es que decirle a sus majestades que las estrellas ''decían'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas eso ultimo― Que no habría peripecias a la hora de escoger una sucesora a pesar de mis advertencias cuando estas aun no cumplían un año fue bastante negligente…

― ¡AARIF!

― ¡Es la verdad! ― El menor reto al mayor de una forma que hizo a Rafiki tragar grueso la fruta que estaba masticando― Recuerde una cosa Maestro Rafiki, no mejor recuerde dos. La primera es que lo respeto mucho pero que tengo todo el derecho de cuestionar si estoy involucrado y la segunda: Es que sigo siendo la reencarnación de su abuelo y usted me debe respeto de cierta forma ¿O quiere que me comunique con el viejo de nuevo para que termine con un chichón en la cabeza hecho por su propio bastón otra vez? ― Rafiki se puso azul del pánico. Era cierto, en la tribu de babuinos el mayor vidente y espiritista conocido en varias generaciones fue su abuelo: Abdul de quien aprendió todo, cuando Aarif nació, mismo día del aniversario de la muerte del Shaman Abdul se supo al poco tiempo que no solo era su reencarnación al haber nacido con el mismo pelaje negro sino que había nacido con unos poderosos dotes de vidente mayores a los de su anterior vida― Y si nos ponemos a hablar de los Grandes Espíritus también le recuerdo que estuve ahí arriba también― señalizo el cielo ya estrellado― Y créame, muchos al estar tan alejados de la realidad de los mortales por tantos años, suelen olvidar como se sienten las emociones carnales…― estrecho los ojos viéndose peligroso― Puede que hayan dado un veredicto de paz…pero a mí me parece que siempre advierten eso primero, pero no preparan a nadie para la guerra que viene antes de la paz…cuando Mufasa le aconsejo juntar como pareja al Rey Kovu y a la Reina Kiara, admito que fue buena idea…y usted supo que eso arreglaría las cosas ¡Y así fue! ― aplaudió hipócritamente en su sitio― ¿Pero aún recuerda TODO lo que paso para que de ESA unión surgiera la paz entre los Outlanders y los Pridelanders?

― ¿Cómo olvidarlo…?― Rafiki se masajeaba una sien bastante cansado― Puede que tengas razón― lo vio con mucha seriedad― Pero debemos confiar en su veredicto…― su sabio sermón fue interrumpido por un rugido que se anunció como alerta de la cercanía de un león a esas horas― ¿Quién será? ― Parpadeo confundido el babuino mayor afianzándose de su bastón.

― ¿Se le olvido lo que le dije esta madrugada verdad? ― Rafiki sudo una gota estilo anime y Aarif se manoteo muy duro la frente― ¡Viejo con Alzheimer!

― **¡MAS RESPETO!**

― ¡Puedo oírlos! ¡Lo quieran o no voy a subir! ― La voz estridente de Kennya se escuchó al mismo tiempo que oían como trepaba con gracilidad el enorme árbol y se apersonaba como todo un monumento de leona frente a los dos babuinos.

― ¡Kennya! ¡Mírate nada más como has crecido! ― La actitud bonachona de Rafiki salió a flote mientras su aprendiz hacia aspavientos desesperados de hastió. Su Maestro era muy mal actor, más bajo circunstancias de tensión y la sonrisa forzada y sobreactuaba no ayudaba. Kennya alzo una ceja viéndolo como si fuera idiota.

―Shaman Rafiki…me vio hace tres días― le dijo con un tono muy neutral para evitar decirle algún peyorativo. La leona de pelaje rojizo fijo sus ojos verde intenso en el babuino negro― Buenas noches Aarif…― este solo le hizo una seña de saludo con la mano, ese par sería un peligro si estuvieran juntos mucho tiempo. Rafiki daba gracias a que no había convivido casi nada hasta el momento.

―Ejem…― carraspeo el mayor― ¿A que debemos su visita princesa? ― pregunto ahora con una sonrisa más normal.

―Maestro, deje el protocolo― Aarif salió de detrás suyo viéndolo como si fuera imbécil también― Yo ya le dije esta madrugada que ella vendría y porque vendría…― Kennya aguzo las orejas y adopto una pose aún más seria.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto nada sorprendida, había oído rumores por todo el Serengueti de como el aprendiz de Rafiki podía decirte hasta de que mal te ibas a morir. Por eso muchos animales habían dejado de ir al Baobab si estaba el babuino negro presente― Entonces los chismorreos son ciertos…― la leona ondeo su cola de forma muy femenina y bastante amenazante a la vez. Sin duda era una belleza, pero una muy peligrosa.

―Así es Bella Dona… ― le contesto Aarif y logro que Kennya riera por lo bajo, ya estaban cayéndose bien. Rafiki tenía que intervenir YA.

―Bien ustedes dos, ya basta― bramo con toda su autoridad― Princesa Kennya, somos conscientes de que tiene preguntas y con gusto nos gustaría responderlas pero…

―Maestro― Aarif lo interrumpió groseramente― Le convendría ver el caparazón de tortuga ahora mismo…

― ¿Qué?

―Solo hágalo― le contesto el menor muy serio. Rafiki atendió a esa obvia orden, cuando su aprendiz decía eso no era algo bueno…para él, apenas se acercó al caparazón y comenzó con la lectura de pétalos cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Ya los escucho― le contesto Aarif muy resuelto.

― ¡¿Cómo que tengo que irme del Baobab y dejar que le digas todo?! ― Rafiki no podía creer que los Grandes Reyes del Pasado le estuvieran ordenando eso― ¡Esto es una contradicción!

―Nunca nos ordenaron mantener a Kennya en la ignorancia, así que no es ninguna contradicción…

Rafiki no pudo hacer más que acatar ordenes.


End file.
